


Prank Gone Wrong

by ramannoodles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramannoodles/pseuds/ramannoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty pulls a prank on Miller and the consequences were...different than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://fightingoctavia.tumblr.com/post/114995783755/ship-harpoe-and-minty-of-course

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Monty was hanging out at Miller and Bellamy’s place, just for a bit, studying, before the whole gang went out for dinner. Monty had finished his work, though, and was starting to get bored waiting on Miller. He needed to make this afternoon a little more interesting. He grabbed a glass of ice and then waited.

Monty watched Miller sitting comfortably at the kitchen table, planning his attack. Miller was almost finished reading the chapter, it would be best to hit him now, when he was still too focused on his studying. He inched up closer, the glass in his hand, keeping his breathing shallow and sliding on his socks, hoping that Miller wouldn’t notice. Quick as lightening, he dropped the ice down Miller’s shirt and ran.

“Monty!! What is wrong with you that is the third time this week!” Miller yelled, jumping up from his seat.

“It’s funny!” Monty yelled, eyeing Miller warily, hoping he wasn’t about to get attacked.

“Okay, you know what, that’s it!” Miller said. “I’m not going to let you do this anymore. I let you come over here, like the good friend that I am, making sure you have a place to sleep while your roommate Jasper has his girlfriend over, and this is how you repay me? Fine. No more shirts for me then, I guess.” And with that, he pulled off his shirt, and sat back down to study.

Monty couldn’t exactly go back to sitting around bored. Not when his crush was sitting there, less than five feet away, shirtless. He cleaned up the ice on the ground as quickly as possible. Then he began to pace around nervously, looking at everything but Miller.

Miller looked up from his book, “Monty I know your bored, give me two minutes, I’ll be done I promise.”

“Sure, sure,” Monty croaked, continuing to pace around the room.

Miller skim-read the last couple paragraphs and then stood up. “Okay Monty, what is going on? Are you worried I’m mad at you? Because I’m not mad at you.”

“Nope, not worried about that,” Monty said, stopping to stare at a poster hanging on the wall.

“Okay? So why are you so nervous all of a sudden?”

“No reason,” he replied, eyes still averted.

“Monty. Monty, look at me.” Miller strode over to Monty. “Monty, what are you looking at? Why won’t you look-”

“Nate, could you please, for the love of God, put your damn shirt back on?!” Monty asked, blushing, still refusing to look in Miller’s direction.

“My-my shirt?” Miller asked, confused.

“Yes, your shirt. I swear I will never, ever pour ice down your shirt again, please?”

“Wait, let me get this straight, my not wearing a shirt is making you uncomfortable?” Miller laughed. “What, my abs are too intimidating?”

Monty just groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Seriously, what’s the problem? You never make Bellamy put his shirt on when he comes back from the gym.”

Monty mumbled something into his hands.

“What was that?”

Monty mumbled again, slightly louder.

“Dude, you have got to speak up.”

“I said,” Monty whispered, lifting his head up, “I don’t have a crush on him.”

Monty saw Miller’s easygoing smile disappear and feared the worst.

“I’m sorry, N-Miller. Sorry. I’ll just-I’ll go n-”

“You have a crush on me?” Miller asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, now, if you’ll just-”

Miller leaned in towards Monty and kissed him, gently, then pulled back.

“Yeah, I’m definitely never putting a shirt on again,” Miller smiled.


End file.
